Something Unexpected
by ObiWanFan30
Summary: New Series. When Megabyte's cousin is the victim of a ruthless attack, it hurries along her breakout as a Tomorrow Person. And as they help her come to terms with it, Adam and Jade finally acknowledge what is happening between them. Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: The Tomorrow People is the property of Roger Damon Price, Nickelodeon, and Tetra Films. The only characters that are mine are Brooke, Bevin, Haley, Nathan, Becca, and Chad. Yeah, it's going to be slightly like The Tomorrow People meets One Tree Hill.**

**AN: I'm also exploring the possibility of an Adam/Jade romance in this series of stories. And that's why I've aged her to sixteen and Adam is nineteen, a few months away from twenty. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

_May, 1996  
__Vermont_

The girl woke up in a field, disoriented. She was also very aware of the pain and discomfort going through her entire body.

_What happened to me?_

* * *

In the middle of the night in a rural village in Wiltshire, England, Jade Weston sat upright in her bed, startling her dog Jessie. The dog whined as if she could sense her mistress's distress.

"It's all right, Jessie," she soothed her pet as she patted her on the head.

At 16, Jade was part of a group of special children known as the Tomorrow People, the next stage of human evolution. She'd broken out almost a year ago, during a situation where her mother had been endangered by what looked like an extra-terrestrial invasion of meteors. When it was all said and done, the mysterious pods had been destroyed and her mother recovered quickly.

Jade smiled as she recalled her mother's reaction to what had happened. According to one of her other friends, Megabyte Damon, she'd taken it better than most. But Penny Weston had extracted a solemn promise from him and their other friend, the unofficial "leader" of the Tomorrow People, Adam Newman, that if there were any "adventures", that they would keep an eye on Jade and do their best to keep her out of harm's way.

One of Jade's talents as a Tomorrow Person was that she could sense a breakout before it happened. Another was that she was an empath. She couldn't heal like Adam could; it was more emotional and mental than anything else. She could especially sense the emotional distress when it was coming from another person who was getting ready to "break out".

She shook her head to clear it so she could concentrate on what she'd sensed just now. Whatever it was, it had woken her from her sleep. As she recalled it, she shuddered. Whoever it was had been hurt, and hurt badly.

Making a quick decision, she closed her eyes and began to concentrate on where the vibes were coming from. To her dismay, the signal was vague and very faint, and she couldn't get a focus on where it was coming from. She knew she needed to teleport somewhere and help the person, but she didn't know how she was going to get there or where she was going.

/Jade, don't!/ Adam 'pathed firmly. /It's too risky./

/But they need my help,/ she protested. /I can't find them./

/It's too risky for you, especially if the mental signals we're getting are too cloudy,/ he 'pathed back. /I don't want you getting lost in a void, or somewhere else you can't come back from./

Jade reluctantly pulled up her mental shields as tightly as she could, knowing that Adam was right. She knew she should try to get some sleep, because of her final exam that was to be the next day. She'd studied hard, and she had a good feeling. _At least I will pass it if I can get some decent sleep_, she thought to herself. Pulling the covers over her body, she finally let herself drift off to sleep, hoping that the person she was sensing vaguely was okay.

* * *

Across the ocean, Brooke Hansen was being wheeled into an emergency room. She'd been found in a field, unconscious and unresponsive. She was being admitted as a possible victim of sexual assault.

Tests were run and a blood sample had been taken. Brooke's parents were called and they met with the doctor.

"How is she?" Victoria Damon-Hansen asked.

"We have her resting comfortably," the doctor told her. "We've run a tox screen and it came back positive for rohypnol, commonly known as roofies. It's also known as the date rape drug."

"Do you think she was…?" Victoria's voice trailed off.

"We won't know until we run a rape kit on her, and we'd like to do that when she's awake. We've administered narcan to counteract the drug she was given, so she should be regaining consciousness in a few hours." The doctor smiled tensely. "We'll do all we can for your daughter. But the fact that she was found in a field unconscious bothers me."

Robert and Victoria Hansen nodded, knowing what he was referring to. There had been a small handful of drug rapes in the area recently. But Brooke was always careful. When she went out at night, she always went with friends, and she always made sure she didn't drink any alcohol. And, she rarely went to any school "keggar" parties. If she did, she was usually the designated driver and was there to keep her friends from getting out of hand. She wasn't a "goody-two-shoes" by any stretch of the imagination; she just liked to be in control of herself at all times.

The couple was startled out of their reverie by Bevin Lewis, one of Brooke's friends, running down the hall to meet them.

"Mrs. Hansen, I'm so sorry," she panted. "I didn't see anything out of the ordinary at the party tonight. But Brooke and I got separated; I don't know how it happened."

"Bevin, it's all right," Victoria told her. "Did you drink anything out of the ordinary?"

"No, I just had some Sprite, and Brooke had some root beer." Bevin's eyes widened as she searched her memory of the party. "It was after she drank the root beer that she said she was feeling woozy. I tried to get her out of there, but one of those stupid jocks pushed me…" Her voice trailed off.

"At least you weren't harmed." Robert smiled tensely.

The young girl's eyes filled with tears. "But Brooke was, and I wasn't able to help her."

Victoria hugged the girl close. Bevin and Brooke had been friends since elementary school, and she knew that Bevin wouldn't purposely lead Brooke into harm's way. "Bevin, why don't you go home and get some rest. You can come back and visit with Brooke tomorrow. We'll call you if there's any change, I promise."

After Bevin left, Brooke regained consciousness long enough for the doctor to run a rape kit. "Mom, I'm so sorry…" she slurred, still affected by the drug in her system.

"Honey, what happened to you wasn't your fault," Victoria told her daughter as she slipped back into unconsciousness.

* * *

After Brooke recovered, she went back to school. To her surprise and relief, no one was talking about what had happened to her, at least not too much. In fact, her friends were concerned and became protective of her if any gossip began.

"What are your plans for the summer?" Bevin asked her on the last day of school.

"Oh, I'm heading off to England to visit my uncle Bill." Brooke grinned. "He said I could bring along a friend. You want to come?"

"Let me ask my parents, but since they're probably going to Europe for the summer, I'm sure they won't mind."

Within a few days, everything was set. The girls had their passports and visas that would be good for three months give or take. Brooke was looking forward to this trip; she needed to get away from the memories of her ordeal, and spending time with her cousin and his new friends would be a good way to do it.

Little did she know that this summer trip was about to change her life in ways she never imagined.

TBC...


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Marmaduke "Megabyte" Damon knocked on the door of his father's study. He knew something was possibly going down, and it had to do with his cousin.

Brooke Hansen had been drugged and assaulted back home in Vermont a few weeks ago. The thought of that even happening filled him with white hot anger. Before they had moved to England, Megabyte and Brooke had been close. They were more like siblings than cousins.

"You wanted to see me Dad?" he asked.

"Yeah, Brooke's coming here for the summer, and she's bringing her friend, Bevin," Bill Damon told his son. "Look, I probably don't have to say this, but if you could tell Adam, Ami, and Jade to keep their teleporting at the house to a minimum while Brooke's here, it would be greatly appreciated."

Megabyte nodded. Even though Brooke was slightly aware of what had happened to him since moving to England, he understood why his father was making the request. Brooke was probably pretty traumatized from what happened to her as it was. She didn't need any more drama.

* * *

"Happy Sweet Sixteen, Jade," Ami Jackson said as Penny Weston brought out a chocolate cake.

The young girl smiled as she gazed at the cake her mother had baked. She was surrounded by her friends and family. Megabyte, Ami, and Adam had all crammed into the small house owned by Jade and her mother. It was minimal sweet sixteen party with all her true friends, and that was how she wanted it.

It was also delayed because of another situation that had required their talents as Tomorrow People around the time that she'd turned sixteen. In fact, on her sixteenth birthday, she and Adam had been held hostage by some agents working for Lady Mulvaney. But it hadn't been a complete disaster. She and Adam had escaped with the help of General Damon and his colleagues at Worldex Securities, and Lady Mulvaney was in custody for now.

"Make a wish," Adam told her gently, startling her back into the present.

Jade chuckled and closed her eyes for a moment, and then she blew out the two numeral candles that read "16".

"Thanks for being here, guys." She smiled again as Penny cut the cake and handed a piece to her daughter. Jade, in turn, handed it to Adam. She then handed slices of cake to Megabyte, and then Ami, before taking a piece for herself.

"When are Brooke and Bevin coming?" she asked Megabyte.

"In another couple of days, so Dad wants us to keep the teleporting to a minimum, at least around the house."

Adam nodded. He knew he could either walk to Megabyte's place or at least teleport to an area a couple of blocks away and walk the rest of the way. "I can see why. If she's been through something bad, she doesn't need any more drama."

Jade felt her senses tingle. There was something about Megabyte's cousin that was making her remember her dream from a few weeks ago. _I'm sure it's nothing_, she thought and pushed it out of her mind.

She found herself gazing at Adam almost without realizing she was doing it. In the year since becoming a Tomorrow Person, her crush on Megabyte had faded. She just had a comfortable friendship with him. But she found herself developing feelings for Adam.

And she didn't know what to do about it.

* * *

Two days later, Jade went with Megabyte and his father to London Gatwick Airport to pick up Brooke and Bevin. She'd seen pictures of Brooke during the few times she'd been over to Megabyte's house, but she had no earthly clue what Bevin looked like.

It didn't take long for Brooke and Bevin to make it through customs and enter the terminal proper. Once through, they scanned the area for Brooke's uncle and cousin.

Jade was the first to see them. She recognized Brooke from the photos; plus there was a familiarity about her from her own dreams. She raised her shields just in case. "Megabyte," she hissed. "She's over there."

Bill saw her as well. "Brooke!" he called. The two girls saw him and Megabyte and hurried over.

Brooke had grown up since their move to England. When he'd moved his family, his niece had been gangly, all arms and legs. Now, she was a beautiful young woman at 16, with long, brown hair, dark eyes and a trim build that was the result of her time on the cheer squad at school. Bevin Lewis was also beautiful, with dark blond hair and blue eyes, and sporting the same trim athletic build as Brooke. Megabyte guessed she was also on the cheer squad.

/Get your tongue off the floor, Megabyte,/ Jade 'pathed teasingly. /It's hardly dignified./

Brooke and Megabyte hugged quickly, and then she formally introduced them to Bevin.

"And this is Jade," Megabyte told her and Bevin. "Jade Weston."

"Megabyte's told me a bit about you," Jade said with a smile.

Brooke smiled at the English girl. _Why does she seem familiar to me?_ she wondered. "And he's told me a bit about you too."

On the way back to London, Brooke found herself talking with Jade. It turned out that both girls had a lot in common. Jade loved to dance and had just joined a dance team at her school. "We don't have a cheer squad like you do, but we do perform around the community where I live," Jade was saying.

"What kind of dance do you do?" Bevin asked.

"I've been dancing since I was a little girl, so I've learned a little bit of everything; tap, ballet, jazz, and even a bit of Irish dance."

"Like Riverdance?" Brooke's eyes were shining with interest. The more she and Bevin talked with Jade; the more they liked her.

"Yeah, I could never get to that level, but I have an enormous respect for those performers. I went to a performance in London with a friend, and it was nothing like I'd ever seen before."

Megabyte listened to the three girls talking animatedly and he was tempted to feel annoyed at Jade. But he wasn't. He was glad that Brooke and Jade were getting on so well. Brooke needed all the support she could get right now. He chuckled as she talked about the time she and Adam went to see Riverdance in London. She'd only referred to him as "a friend" but he knew better. Ever since the recent business with Lady Mulvaney, Megabyte had noticed Adam and Jade becoming closer. When she'd first broken out, Jade had latched onto Adam like he was the big brother she'd never had, but now that connection seemed to be changing, for the both of them.

Jade helped the girls with their bags and carried a couple to the guest room that Brooke and Bevin were to use. "I have to get home," she said apologetically.

"Let's get together sometime," Brooke suggested. "Does Megabyte have your number?"

"Yeah, I live in Wiltshire, but it's easy for him to get a hold of me."

Jade left a few minutes later, hopping on her motor scooter and heading out of London. She'd decided against teleporting home, remembering what Megabyte had told her. And sometimes, she liked to take in a normal trip for once. It didn't take long for her to arrive back at her home.

"Did the girls arrive all right?" Penny asked.

"Yeah, they're probably going to be sleeping off their jet lag for a while." Jade grinned. "I remember when we went stateside a few years ago. I spent the first day and half sleeping in our hotel room because of that."

* * *

That night, the dream happened again. This time it was in more detail.

_Jade was at a party at a house in Vermont. She watched as Brooke and Bevin talked and took sedate sips from two cups that she knew were soda. She then saw the girls put down their drinks and head out to a terrace to talk with some other girls from school._

_Her eyes widened as she saw someone drop two small pills into Brooke's cup. She couldn't see his face, but she knew instinctively this was the boy who'd drugged Brooke. She was about to go grab the cup…_

Jade sat up in bed with a gasp as she felt the tingle, the crackle. _It's Brooke! Brooke's going to break out!_

TBC...


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Brooke was having the same dream and, like Jade, she was watching everything unfold in front of her…

_She watched herself as she and Bevin went out onto the terrace to talk with some other girls about an exam coming up. She watched in horrified fascination as one of the jocks from the football team dropped two pills into her cup of root beer that she'd left behind…_

She sat up in bed with a soft cry, panting and shaking. _I was drugged, just like the doctor said!_ she thought with horror. _And it was by one of the jocks from the football team. Why?_

At that moment, Brooke began feel a tingly sensation through her entire body. _Uh-oh, what's happening to me?_

She fought the urge to scream as she felt herself being removed from the room.

Megabyte was awakened by the sound of crackling coming from the guest room. He bolted upright and then jumped out of bed. His father met him at the door of the guest room.

"Marmaduke, I told you to talk to them!" he said angrily.

"I told them; but Dad, I don't think it was any of them."

The two of them entered the room to find Bevin sitting up in bed, her eyes wide with terror, and Brooke gone.

"Bevin, what happened?" Bill asked.

"I don't know," she said shakily. "She cried out and it woke me up. And then, she just…disappeared into thin air."

Bill and his son sat down hard on the bed that had been left vacant by Brooke. "I don't believe this. So Brooke is…"

"That's what it looks like, Dad. But what are the chances of my own cousin and me both being TP's?"

"That's one for the record books; two teleporters from the same family."

Bevin's eyes widened. She had heard about the strange things that had happened to Megabyte over the past few years when Brooke had confided in her. "Will Brooke come back?"

"Eventually. But I should probably get over there myself. I could feel either Jade or Ami teleporting there too."

"Whoa! Wait! Where?" Bevin demanded. "Where did she go?"

"My dad will explain." Megabyte looked at his father. "Dad, I think the cat's out of the proverbial bag now. No use in trying to hide this."

Without warning, he teleported out of the room, leaving Bevin speechless. Bill stood up and moved toward the door, motioning for her to follow him. "Let's go downstairs; I have a feeling this is going to take a while."

* * *

Jade teleported to the island as soon as she woke up, without even bothering to change out of her pajamas. Adam met her outside of the ship.

"Who is it?" he asked gently, referring to the new breakout.

"You'll see," she replied as the new arrival landed in the ocean with a loud splash. "Let's just say I'm glad I keep a couple spare changes of clothes here with you."

He chuckled as he watched Jade head into the water to bring the new arrival to shore. His laughter died the moment he saw the girl's face, recognizing her from the pictures he'd seen around Megabyte's house.

"Brooke!" he exclaimed. _What are the chances that the new breakout is Megabyte's own cousin?_ he thought to himself.

Brooke clung to Jade until they got closer to shore and she felt steadier on her feet. Both girls walked up the beach. Adam hung back and observed them.

"Whoa, that was interesting," she said. "Did I…?

"Yeah, you broke out," Jade replied.

/Adam, can you and Megabyte hang back for a minute?/ she 'pathed. /I can explain to her, and we don't need her getting overwhelmed./

/I understand. Megabyte's in the ship; I'll talk to him, and you girls can use my tent. There are some towels so you can dry off./

/Thanks./

Once they were inside the tent, Jade handed Brooke a towel and took the other to begin drying herself off. She then took the spare blanket, throwing it over the rope holding the tent up in an effort to give herself, and Brooke, some privacy. Once they were both dried off and dressed, Brooke pulled the blanket down and turned to Jade.

"I was aware of what my cousin is," she began. "Not long after all the stuff happened with that crazy rich woman, he confided in me about it."

"Did you ever tell anyone?" Jade asked.

"Only Bevin, and only really vague details; I figured the less she knew; the safer she would be." Brooke sighed. "I'm guessing she knows everything now. She watched her best friend just vanish into thin air during the night in London.

"But you know what bugs me? You know what happened to me right?"

"Yeah, I could see it happening in my dreams while I slept." Jade sighed. "That's one of my powers as a Tomorrow Person. Besides being telepathic and being able to teleport, I can also sense when another breakout is coming. Your attack didn't cause your breakout; it probably just hurried it along."

"Yeah, and that's what's frustrating. When I was in the hospital after I was drugged and…raped, I was thinking about my cousin. If I had powers like his, I would've been able to teleport out of there even before I took that spiked drink. I wouldn't have been…" Brooke's voice trailed off and tears stung her eyes. Jade instinctively moved closer to her new friend and slipped a comforting arm around her.

"And I wished I'd thought to teleport over there when I first sensed you," Jade countered. "But because the vibes I was getting were so vague…"

"It was because of the drug I was slipped," Brooke finished for her. "Rohypnol. If I was starting to break out the night of my attack, the roofies probably muffled any signal I would've been sending out, even without me consciously realizing it."

"But seriously, are you okay with this?" Jade asked gently.

"I think so; I mean, my cousin's a Tomorrow Person, so I'll be in good company anyway." Brooke grinned. "Speaking of which, I believe he's here."

"Yeah, he's on the Ship. I asked Adam to kinda hang back while I talked to you and make sure Megabyte did the same. You, of all people, know how he can be."

Brooke laughed. "Oh yeah. Come on; let's head inside and talk to my cousin and your friend Adam. By the way, from what I saw, he's kinda adorable."

Jade laughed and the two girls teleported into the Ship where Adam and Megabyte were waiting for them.

TBC...


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Bevin didn't feel tired, even though she'd been up since 2 am when her best friend had teleported out of the guest room they were sharing. She took another sedate sip of the tea Bill had given her.

"Bevin, did Brooke tell you about Marmaduke?" he asked.

"She did, a little. I guess her cousin had confided in her about some stuff that was happening to him a few years ago. She was really vague."

Damon shook his head. "I wish she hadn't said anything. In a way, I wish Megabyte hadn't said anything. The less people who know, the better."

"What do you mean?"

"There are people out there, who would do anything to get these kids and use them."

"Exploit them, you mean?"

"Exactly." Bill proceeded to tell her about a woman who'd recently come out of the woodwork a second time. She was rich enough to pay a fortune to have one of the Tomorrow People for her use. "The incident happened around the same time as Brooke's attack. Lady Mulvaney wanted these kids to use them. She kidnapped Jade and Adam, another one of Megabyte's friends, so she could sell them to the highest bidder."

"That's terrible!" Bevin's eyes widened. "I hope she's in custody."

"She is, but I don't think it will be for very long." Bill sighed. "She has a lot of money; knowing her, she'll find a way out of it."

Bevin rolled her eyes. "And I'm guessing that you'll want me to keep quiet about this."

"Can I count on that? More importantly, can the kids count on that?"

She nodded. "I don't think anyone would believe me even if I talked about it. Besides, Brooke's my best friend, has been since elementary school. I'd do anything to protect her."

* * *

Brooke gazed around the interior of the Ship, her eyes wide. For some reason, even though this was the first time she was here, it felt like home.

Other things began to fall into place for her. All her life, even though she was popular and on Student Council and the cheer squad back home, she'd never really felt like she fit in anywhere. And now she understood why.

"I told Jade I only wish I'd broken out sooner," she said to Adam and Megabyte. "Maybe I would've been able to prevent my attack."

"Yeah, Jade even wished she'd been able to teleport over there too." Adam gazed over at Jade, who was lightly dozing in an area of the Ship that he liked to use for the occasional nap.

Brooke didn't miss the look Adam was giving the sleeping girl. _Does she even realize that maybe he has feelings for her?_ she wondered.

She may have been new at being a Tomorrow Person, but she was no dummy. She was also a warm blooded teenage girl who knew what it was like to be dealing teenage hormones and to have feelings for a guy. She suspected that Jade possibly had a tendre for the Australian, but because of her recent crush on her cousin—something that Megabyte had told her about—maybe she thought Adam wouldn't be receptive to her feelings. So as a result, Jade was trying to keep them hidden.

She was startled out of her thoughts when she heard Megabyte go over to wake Jade up. "Hey, you should probably get back home," he was saying. "Yeah it's great that you're catching up on your beauty sleep, but your mom's probably going to tearing her hair out worrying about you."

Jade chuckled as she woke up completely. "And I know there's nothing worse than a bald mum."

"I'll come with you," Brooke said. "Tell her it was my fault."

The two girls teleported out, with Jade acting as an anchor for Brooke, since she didn't know where Jade's home was and was just learning to control her new found powers. Adam stared at the empty space left behind.

"What are you thinking about?" Megabyte asked.

"Just hoping Jade gets home okay."

_I think it's more than that_, Megabyte thought as he observed his friend.

* * *

After a quick explanation to Jade's mother and a light breakfast over at their house, Brooke was able to teleport back to the Damon home in London. Jade opted to stay in Wiltshire and catch up on some sleep.

"I hope she's truly okay with this," Penny told her daughter.

"Yeah, me too. It is a lot to take in. An assault, and then a breakout."

Meanwhile, Bevin was on her second cup of coffee when she heard a crackling sound, exactly like what she'd heard in the wee hours of the morning. A second later, there was a flash and Brooke was standing before her.

"Hey B-Lewis, where's my cousin?" she asked. "I thought he would've come back before I did."

"The only flashing teleporter here was you. Your uncle went back to bed. I bet after all that excitement, he's sleeping good and hard." Bevin laughed and then she got serious. "Seriously, though, you don't have to pretend with me. How are you with this, really?"

Brooke let Bevin lead her to the sofa in the living room. "Honestly, it's a lot to take in. When Megabyte first told me about his powers a couple years ago, I was jealous. I would've given anything to have what he has; especially that night.

"When I was in the hospital, I kept thinking that if I could teleport, I could've gotten out of there before I even took the spiked drink. Apparently, I was starting to break out as a Tomorrow Person that night. Jade had seen my attack, but she couldn't get a read on where I was."

"I remember when you came back to school," Bevin was saying. "We all did our best to protect you from the gossip."

"I know, and I love you guys for it, Nathan, Haley, and Becca. But there are a lot of people with small minds in our town. You'd think that with the string of drug rapes before mine, they'd think before jumping to conclusions. I lost something precious that night." Brooke's eyes flashed with anger. "And there's no getting it back."

* * *

What Brooke didn't realize was that Adam was hearing her conversation with Bevin about her attack. She was so new at being a Tomorrow Person, that she wasn't able to raise her mental shields yet.

In the Ship, he heard everything that Brooke was saying about her attack and it made him angry. If anything like that ever happened to Jade or Ami, he didn't know what he'd do. He chuckled ruefully.

"What?" Megabyte asked.

"We're always trying to protect ourselves and the world from mad scientists, ancient enemies, alien pods, and people who are trying to exploit our powers," Adam replied. "But some people don't need to be those to be evil."

"Like Brooke's attacker." Megabyte shook his head. "I fought the urge to teleport over there when it initially happened. I would've liked to find the guy who did that to her."

"And do what?"

"I don't know. Maybe give him a bloody nose."

"If anything like that ever happened to Jade or Ami, I don't know what I'd do." Adam's eyes flashed with anger.

"Speaking of which, are you ever going to tell her how you feel?"

"Who?"

"Jade; Adam, she's not a kid anymore. And I think you've finally noticed, especially since that business with Lady Mulvaney."

"Yeah, but who's to say she still doesn't have a soft spot for you," the Australian countered.

"Trust me, she doesn't. When we picked up Brooke and Bevin at the airport, she mentioned how you took her to see Riverdance in London." Megabyte grinned. "I think you two really need to talk."

TBC...


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Jade ended up teleporting to London later that day, going to a place close to the Damon house. She, Brooke, and Bevin decided to go sightseeing around downtown London, making a trek to Piccadilly Circus and even going to where the soap opera EastEnders was filmed, taking pictures outside the Queen Victoria pub.

Then they decided to go to O'Neill's pub in Westminster for a quick lunch. Once they had their soft drinks delivered, Jade turned to Bevin.

But before she could say anything, Bevin leaned close. "You guys don't have to worry about me saying anything," she said. "No one would believe me, and even if they did, you know I would do anything to protect Brooke."

Jade smiled her relief evident. "Thank you, Bevin. That means a lot."

Brooke and Bevin asked Jade to sleep over. "I'm sure Uncle Bill won't mind, and we can rent a couple good chick flicks. Will your mom be cool with that?"

"I'll call her when we get back to the house, but something tells me she won't mind too terribly."

* * *

That night, the girls stuck to the guest room, armed with two movies, a couple bags of chips, or crisps as the British called them, and a 2 liter bottle of orange Sunkist.

"So, Jade, tell us about Adam," Brooke teased. "How do you rate? He's beyond adorable."

"Brooke, we're just friends," Jade protested with a laugh.

"Please, I see the looks you two give each other when you think no one else is looking." Brooke grinned. "It's the same way my two friends, Nathan and Haley, look at each other."

"Yeah, didn't Nate give her a promise ring at the end of the year?" Bevin asked.

"Yep. But it's the looks that they gave each other, like there's no one else in the world for them. I saw Adam giving her those looks today, and Jade, you were definitely returning fire."

Jade chuckled and blushed. "I just don't know what to do," she admitted. "Adam's 19, going to be 20 in a few months. It's not just the age difference; he probably still thinks I have a thing for Megabyte. That's been over for months."

"Honey, you need to talk to him," Bevin told her.

Jade nodded and hurried from the room, heading downstairs to grab some more snacks and maybe think about Bevin's suggestion. While she was gone, Bevin turned to Brooke.

"I don't think anything's going to happen on that level unless we lock them in a room together for a few hours," she said.

"Yeah but considering what we are, I don't think that would be very effective."

"You're probably right."

* * *

In the small town in Vermont, three teenagers raced into the hospital's emergency room area.

Nathan Shaw had gotten the call first from one of his other friends on the football team, and then called his girlfriend, Haley Tanner. Her other best friend, Rebecca "Becca" Gatina was with her when she'd gotten the call and they met Nathan at the hospital.

"What happened?" Haley asked. "Who did he get this time?"

"Some girl from another school," Nathan replied. "But she started having trouble breathing. Chad split after that, according to Jimbo. Didn't even finish what he was doing."

"He's a coward." Becca's eyes flashed with anger. At that moment, they could a steady whine coming from one of the trauma rooms. Becca, Haley, and Nathan ran toward the source.

They couldn't enter the trauma room, but what they saw through the window told them enough.

"Time of death, 22:30," the doctor intoned. "I better go tell her friends out there, as well as her family."

* * *

The following morning, Bevin was the first one up out of all three of the girls. Slipping on her robe, she padded downstairs to the family room to check her email. Logging into her Yahoo email account, she began sorting through the important messages, deciding on which ones to read now, which ones to save for later, and which ones to throw away. Finding one from Haley, she clicked on the link and began to read.

_Hey Bevin,_

_Hope all is well across the pond. How's Brooke doing? I hope she's taking time for herself to come to terms with what happened to her._

"Hales, you have no idea of all that's happened to her," Bevin said aloud and then continued to read.

_There is something you should know, however. There was another attack last night. This time, a girl from another school was drugged and assaulted. However, here's the kicker: that girl died. She suffered from anaphylactic shock and stopped breathing. Meaning, she had an allergic reaction to the rohypnol. I daresay Brooke got off easy. At least she's still alive._

Bevin's eyes widened as she read that. The jocks who'd drugged and raped Brooke had finally taken it too far and now another girl was dead.

_Anyway, Nathan, Becca, and I are coming across the pond in a few days. I've been invited to perform at an international talent show in London, and I'm hoping you, Brooke, and her cousin can come and see it. I'll email you details on when we'll be coming and where we'll be staying as we firm up the plans._

_Later,_

_Haley (aka "Tutor Girl")_

_xoxoxo_

She immediately saved the email to one of her folders, the one labeled "Tutor Girl" and logged out of her email account. She knew she needed to talk to Brooke, Jade, and maybe even Megabyte.

TBC...


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Beth was from the Series The Living Stones, and here are the other characters:**

**Brooke-Sophia Bush  
Bevin-Hilarie Burton  
Haley-Bethany Joy Lenz  
Nathan-James Lafferty  
Becca-Danneel Harris**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

"Okay, we got a good news, bad news situation here," Bevin said a few hours later.

She was back in the guest room with Brooke and Jade. The girls had woken up earlier and were now dressed and ready for the day. At Bevin's request, Megabyte was also sitting on the bed.

"What's the bad news part?" Brooke asked.

"Haley emailed me last night and told me about another attack just like yours," Bevin replied. "The big difference is, that girl died. She'd had an allergic reaction to the roofies that the jocks slipped her. She went into anaphylactic shock and stopped breathing."

"And the good news is that I lucked out on my attack, right?" Brooke guessed. "I'm still alive."

"Yep, that and Haley, Nathan, and Becca are coming out here in a few days." Bevin grinned. "Guess Haley made it to the international finals of that talent contest a few weeks ago. I think they're probably going to stay with her aunt in Wiltshire."

* * *

Beth Halliday drove her car to London Gatwick Airport to meet her niece's flight a week later. When Haley had emailed her about the talent contest, she jumped at the chance to have her niece and her friends stay with them. But Beth also sensed that there was more to Haley, Nathan, and Becca's visit than just the talent contest.

Haley, Nathan, and Becca made it into the terminal proper and scanned the area for her aunt Beth.

"You did tell her when we'd be flying in, right?" Becca asked.

"Yeah, I emailed her our itinerary." Haley shrugged. "Maybe she's stuck in traffic."

The three teens scanned the area again and then they saw her. Haley waved and the older woman hurried over. Beth quickly embraced Haley and then the younger girl introduced her to Becca and Nathan.

"So, how long are you guys here for?" she asked.

"Just for a month," Haley replied. "There's the talent contest, and…something else."

* * *

"So Brooke's attacker drugged and assaulted another girl?" Adam demanded incredulously. He'd teleported to the Damon home as soon as he'd gotten word from Megabyte a week after the impromptu slumber party that it was safe to do so; that Bevin was aware of Brooke's powers, and she was cool with it and would keep their confidence.

"And what's worse is that the girl died," Bevin told him. "And on top of everything else, his parents sent him to Europe, according to Haley."

"It's like they're letting him get away with murder," Brooke almost snarled. "Oh wait, yeah, they are."

"Brooke, did you ever see your attacker?" Adam pressed gently.

She shook her head no. "Jade, Megabyte, and I even tried to mind-merge to see if there were any repressed memories due to the drug, but it was a no-go. Believe me, I'd love to find this guy and nail his ass to the wall for what he did to me, but I don't remember much from that night."

Bevin looked at Adam long and hard, guessing what the Australian wanted to do. "And even if you guys tried it a second time and it bore fruit, Brooke would have some explaining to do about how she remembered what happened."

"I can only imagine what kind of ammo that would give this guy's defense," Megabyte added glumly.

"Nuts and sluts defense with a bit of a twist, right?" Brooke rolled her eyes. "Either way, I'm in a no-win situation."

At that moment, the doorbell rang. The group of kids heard Bill answering the door and talking with someone. "Probably someone needing to talk to my dad about work," Megabyte guessed.

A moment later, Bill came into the family room with his longtime friend Beth Halliday. Beth was a botanist who'd helped them a year before during the extra-terrestrial pod mystery. But today she wasn't alone, and Brooke and Bevin recognized the three kids with her.

"Did you guys just get here today?" Brooke asked.

Haley laughed. "Yeah, we told Aunt Beth what happened with you and the other girl, and asked her if she knew where you were staying."

Brooked chuckled as well. "Where are my manners?" She turned to Adam, Megabyte, and Jade. "Guys, this is Haley Tanner, Nathan Shaw, and Becca Gatina, a few of our best friends at school. Hales, Becca, Nathan, this is Adam Newman, Jade Weston, and I think you remember Megabyte, right?"

Haley smiled and held out her hand to shake. "Yeah, vaguely. We had just moved to Vermont a month before he and his family moved to England, right?"

Becca and Nathan also smiled and shook hands with Brooke's new friends. "Nice to meet you guys."

Adam wasted no time in getting to the point. "So, Haley, you were the one who emailed Bevin about the attack after Brooke's."

She nodded and Nathan took her hand. "We have to tell you guys something, I'm going to apologize in advance, because I did something stupid as soon as I found out the truth."

"Nate, at the time you didn't realize it was stupid," Haley protested. "You thought you were doing the right thing, and if it were me I would've done the same thing."

"Guys, this is all good, but we really need to know what you know about Brooke's attack," Adam finally cut in firmly.

Nathan nodded and took a deep breath. "Brooke, a few days before you went to England, I started doing some digging of my own to find out who was responsible for your attack. Those football jocks weren't the ones that…" His voice trailed off.

"Raped me? Nate, you can say it." Brooke rolled her eyes. "So if they didn't, then who did?"

Nathan took a deep breath. "It was my older half-brother, Chad."

TBC...


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Megabyte's eyes widened. "You want to run that by us again?" he demanded.

Nathan sighed. "It was my older half-brother Chad. He's been doing this for months. I did some digging around the house and I found his stash of rohypnol."

"So, you found his stash of the date rape drug," Adam echoed. "What was the stupid thing that you did next?" He sounded calm, but Megabyte and Jade knew better. They could both tell he was angry.

"Hales and I went to my dad," Nathan replied. "Big mistake on our part; turns out he already knew."

"Worse than that; he gave him the stuff," Haley finished for him. "That's when Nathan decided to emancipate himself and go live with his mother, but that's another story."

"Dad decided to send Chad here to England, hoping he'd lay low until everything calmed down back home," Nathan added glumly. "But knowing him, he won't be able to ignore that itch."

"I don't think anything's going to calm down back in Vermont if what you're saying is right," Bill interjected. "Nathan, your brother killed someone, no matter how unintentional."

"Yeah, that's why we came here together."

Haley nodded. "We're hoping to stop him before his perversion spree goes global."

Brooke felt herself spacing out when she heard Nathan say that Chad was in England. If what he was saying was true, could he also be planning to come after her a second time?

"Brooke?" Jade's voice sounded so far away. "Brooke, it's going to be all right. You know we won't let him hurt you again."

She nodded, coming back into the present. "Guys, I'm going to take a walk. I need to clear my head."

"You want one of us to come with you?" Adam asked softly.

She shook her head no. "I need to be alone for a while, Adam." She left the room and the next sound they heard was the front door closing. Megabyte, Adam, and Jade just stared after her and the silent tension in the room was so thick it could've been cut with a knife.

"Guys, she's going to be okay," Bevin cut in, startling them. "London's a huge town, so I don't think Chad would find her." She scooted close to Adam and Megabyte and whispered, "I don't have to be a Tomorrow Person to know that you're worried about her."

"Bevin, what's going on?" Haley asked. "Is there something else going on we don't know about?"

"Nothing major," she replied and winked at her new friends. Their secret would be kept safe.

* * *

Brooke lost track of how far she'd walked. She knew she was in downtown London. Her exhaustion, both physical and emotional, finally caught up with her and she found herself sitting on a bench in Hyde Park.

Almost without realizing what she was doing, she teleported to Jade's house in Wiltshire. While she knew that Jade probably wouldn't be there, she needed someone to talk to, someone maternal; a woman who could help her make sense of all this. Penny Weston fit the bill completely.

Scanning the area to make sure she wasn't seen by nosey eyes, she made her way to the front door and knocked.

"Brooke, I thought you would still be at your uncle's house in London with Jade," Penny said in surprise.

"I think she's still there with my cousin and the others," Brooke replied. "But I wanted to talk to you."

Penny nodded, sensing Brooke needed some motherly advice. "Shall I put the kettle on then?"

* * *

Jade also decided to take a walk through Hyde Park. Ever since breaking out, it became one of her favorite places to go. Of course, she would never teleport there directly. But whenever she needed to clear her head and she didn't feel comfortable going to the Ship since that was Adam's second home, she would usually teleport a couple of blocks away and walk through the park.

Her head was spinning from all that they'd learned about Brooke's attack. The fact that her attacker's own father was working to cover his son's tracks made her nauseated. She shook her head. At least she, Ami, Megabyte, Brooke, Adam, and their new friends had all been raised with integrity and had been taught the difference between right and wrong. It was more than she could say for this Chad character.

And now he was here in England. _Well, England a large country,_ she thought. _What are the chances that he'd come here to track Brooke down?_

Jade suddenly realized she wasn't alone when she heard the faint crackling of a teleportation a couple of blocks away. A few minutes later, Adam was sitting with her on the bench.

She chuckled. "How did you know where to find me?"

"I know that when you want to go clear your head and don't want to invade my space on the island, you usually come here," he replied with a grin.

"I've become predictable since breaking out haven't I?"

"No, not quite." Adam instinctively wrapped his arm around her shoulders protectively. "Jade, you know I would do anything to protect you, right?"

She nodded and moved closer. "I know."

"I was saying to Megabyte after you and Brooke left that first time that we spend most of our time going after mad scientists, ancient enemies, extra-terrestrial beings, and agents who want to exploit us." He sighed. "I've learned since Brooke's breakout that someone doesn't have to be any of those to be evil."

"I know. The thought of what happened to her sickens me." Jade shuddered. "And the fact that his father is helping him to get away with it makes me so angry.

"I mean, we were all raised by parents who had integrity, who taught us right from wrong. Why would a parent cover up their child's crimes?"

Adam shook his head and held her close. "I wish I had that answer that for you, but I don't."

They sat together in contemplative silence for a few minutes. And then he turned to her.

"Jade, we need to talk."

* * *

AN: Yep, those four dreaded words in the English language. Wait to see what happens with them...please review. :)


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Brooke took another sip from the cup of tea Penny had offered her. Her eyes filled with tears.

"After I went back to school, even though my friends on the cheer squad tried to protect me from the back talking, I still heard it. The jocks were calling me a slut because of my attack." She shook her head. "I lost something that night. No, someone took it from me."

"You were a virgin," Penny guessed.

Brooke nodded, tears sliding down her cheeks. "And when I hear that Chad's father is not only helping to cover his tracks, but he's also providing him with the drugs to commit these crimes against the girls in our school, it makes me so angry."

"And you have every right to be," Penny replied firmly. "If anything like what happened to you happened to my Jade, I'd want justice for her. Because I know that she's a girl of integrity and morals, I know she'd never willingly let a boy take advantage of her." She went over to Brooke and put her arms around her. "You go ahead and cry, Brooke. I daresay you've earned the right."

Pulling her mental shields firmly in place, Brooke began to cry on Penny Weston's shoulder. And for the first time since the attack, she mourned the loss of her innocence.

* * *

"Adam, what do you mean?" Jade asked, looking slightly panicked. She thought she'd covered her tracks about her feelings for him so well. After all, Brooke was here and Jade had been spending time with her. She turned away so Adam couldn't see her panic.

"Jade, please," he pleaded gently. "Look at me."

Almost reluctantly, she turned to face him and was surprised at what she found in his soft brown eyes. Adam had lowered his shields for her and she could see and feel everything.

/You must know how I feel about you,/ he 'pathed, reaching out to brush a tendril of hair from her face.

Jade lowered her own shields and she could feel the emotions he was revealing: love, friendship, passion, joy, almost painful aching. It made her own heart ache.

"Adam," she whispered before he placed a finger over her lips to silence her. /How long?/

/Since the time we were being held captive by Lady Mulvaney, but I thought you still had feelings for Megabyte./

She shook her head with a chuckle. /That's been over for a long time now. I feel the same for you./

He smiled and gently gathered her into his arms. She also smiled; Adam was always gentle. He'd been an affectionate, almost touchy-feely guy for as long as she'd known him. And every time he hugged her, or held her hand, she always felt safe, comforted, and loved.

Jade could feel it. This was more than just an adolescent crush; more than just a deep friendship born from their shared adventures together.

They were falling in love.

TBC...


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: I'm adding a couple twists in here and bringing Kevin back on the scene; as well as bringing Megabyte's never-seen mom and sister to the mix. And I gave Megabyte's mom a name since she didn't really have one on the series.**

**Here are the additional characters:  
Kevin-James Alexandrou (from EastEnders)  
Millicent-Bevin Prince (from One Tree Hill)  
Gladys-Barbara Alyn Woods (from One Tree Hill)  
Bianca-Lauren Crace (from EastEnders)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

Millicent Damon was looking forward to a night clubbing with her friends from school. She'd just gotten back from a dance tournament over the weekend and wanted to spend some time with her friends in London.

"You want us to come with you?" Brooke asked. "Bevin and I have yet to experience the under 18 club scene here."

"Sure, what about your other friends from the States?" Milly asked.

"They're probably busy tonight," Brooke replied.

* * *

The club was packed; the music was booming. Brooke had forgotten what it was like to hit a dance club. She and her friends sometimes went to the under 18 clubs back home in Vermont, but it was usually with the same people. Here, it was a different sort of crowd.

But she felt somewhat safe. She was among friends, as well as her other cousin. While she wasn't as close to Milly as she was to Megabyte, there was still that abiding connection.

During a brief quiet moment, Brooke and Bevin went to the bar to grab a couple of drinks. To their surprise, they saw Haley and Nathan.

"What are you guys doing here?" Bevin shouted. "We thought you'd be sleeping off the jet lag!"

"Becca is; she crashed as soon as we got to Aunt Beth's place!" Haley shouted back.

Nathan scanned the club. He thought he'd seen his brother here, but he couldn't tell through the sea of dancing bodies.

"Did Megabyte come with you guys?" he asked.

Brooke shook her head no. "Clubs aren't his thing." She scanned the area for Milly. When she saw a couple of her cousin's friends, she hurried toward them with Haley and Nathan on her heels.

"Where's Milly?" she asked Bianca.

"She wasn't feeling well, so she left," came the reply. "A couple guys offered to help her outside for some air."

That was all Nathan needed to hear. He was the first one out the door; Brooke, Bevin, and Haley were right behind him.

"Where do you think he'd take her?" Brooke asked.

"He'd want the illusion of privacy, but would still want to leave her somewhere out in the open," Nathan said. "He'd want to humiliate her."

"The fact that you're able to get into his head is almost frightening." Bevin shook her head.

"The experience of growing up with him in the same house for sixteen years."

At that moment, they heard sounds of a commotion from a nearby alleyway. A boy's voice yelled, "Oi! What are you doing?" They followed the sounds and ran down the alleyway where they saw a boy around their age crouched down over Milly's still form on a pile of trash bags.

"Hey!" Haley yelled, seeing the boys fleeing. Kicking off her shoes, she took off after them while Nathan, Bevin, and Brooke joined the English boy.

"You seem familiar somehow," Brooke was saying as she surveyed the boy.

"What happened?" Nathan asked.

"Some blokes had dragged her over here. I managed to get here before they were able to do anything," the boy said. "I know her and it makes me sick to think o' what they were going to do."

Brooke's eyes widened. "You're Kevin!"

Kevin surveyed her. "Do I know you?"

"It's been a while. I'm Brooke Hansen, Megabyte's cousin. And you're Kevin Wilson, if I remember correctly."

Kevin smiled. "Yeah, it's been a couple of years."

Haley came back, limping. "Those guys are long gone," she grumbled. Nathan handed her the discarded shoes. "Is she okay?"

"Kevin says they weren't able to rape her, but they drugged her pretty good." Nathan shook his head. "Maybe we should get some help."

"We could get her to hospital real quick." Kevin grinned.

Brooke smiled as well. "I like how you think, Kev."

"Whoa! What are you talking about?" Nathan demanded.

"It's a long story," Brooke replied. "But we have a way of getting Milly to a hospital quickly."

"It might not be the best idea, but if you're thinking what I think you're thinking, it could give her a better chance." Bevin looked down at Brooke's unconscious cousin. Milly began to show signs of respiratory distress. She leaned close to Kevin and Brooke. "Do it."

The two of them nodded. "Do you trust us?" Brooke asked Nathan and Haley. They nodded.

"Hold onto one of us," Kevin said. A moment later, he and Brooke teleported the group of teens to a nearby hospital.

* * *

Adam and Jade were walking toward her house in Wiltshire when they both felt it; something was wrong.

"We need to go back to London," he said.

She nodded and let go of his hand. "Let me explain to me mum, and I'll be right back."

A moment later, she and Adam went behind some trees and teleported back to London, to the Damon home.

"What are you guys doing here?" Megabyte asked. He'd seen them teleport into the backyard of the house and invited them inside.

"We had a bad feeling," Jade replied. "Where's Brooke?"

"She, Milly, and Bevin decided to go clubbing."

Adam shook his head. He'd felt the vibes of a teleportation to a nearby hospital. But Brooke wasn't strong enough or had enough experience to do that. She must have encountered another Tomorrow Person and perhaps that kid helped her.

At that moment, Bill came into the living room. "I just got a call from Nathan Shaw. Milly was attacked outside the club tonight. He, Haley, Brooke, Bevin, and Kevin Wilson managed to get her to a hospital before she went into full anaphylactic shock. Anyway, we need to get over there."

"We'll come with you," Adam said.

Bill and his wife, Gladys, were more than happy to take the group of kids to the hospital. In spite of their strained relationship, Megabyte still loved his sister and he hoped she would be okay.

TBC...


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Once Milly was in the care of the doctors at Casualty, Brooke, Bevin, Haley, Nathan, and Kevin settled down to wait. There were so many questions that Nathan and Haley had about what had just happened. How were Brooke and Kevin able to transport them to the hospital in a matter of seconds? And was Bevin aware of their abilities? It was all mind boggling.

"What just happened?" she asked softly.

"Hales, it's a long story," Brooke replied.

"Brooke!" Bill Damon came running through the sliding doors of Casualty with Gladys, Megabyte, Adam, and Jade on his heels. "What happened?"

She hugged her uncle and aunt quickly. "We were in the club and Milly was with some of her friends from school; Bevin and I ran into Nathan and Haley. Next thing we knew, Milly was gone. Her friends told us that she wasn't feeling well and that two guys were helping her outside so she could get some air."

Kevin immediately picked up the narrative. "I was just coming out of the club when I saw these two blokes carrying Milly into the alley. I followed 'em and I saw what they were going to do, so I intervened. Brooke and her friends came along a couple seconds later."

"Did you guys teleport here?" Bill asked softly. Kevin and Brooke nodded.

"It was my idea," Bevin interjected. "Milly was starting to have trouble breathing, and I knew there was a possibility that she could've been having an allergic reaction to what she'd been slipped. Besides, Nathan came up with a plausible story; since the hospital is just a few blocks away, he just said we carried her here."

Adam shook his head. He only hoped that no one had seen them teleport here. He'd not expected Kevin to do something like that out in the open. "Bevin, why would you suggest that?"

"Yeah, and especially with Nathan and Haley with you?" Megabyte was also incensed.

"We thought Milly was going into shock," Bevin protested. "After what happened to that other girl, I didn't want to take that chance."

"Hold on, all of you!" Jade almost shouted. "Granted, they probably shouldn't have done it, but it can't be undone now. We aren't going to get anything accomplished if we stand here shouting at each other."

As soon as she said that, Adam's anger evaporated. Jade was right. And the chances of anyone really reporting the group of kids teleporting to the hospital was pretty remote. Colonel Masters was laying low with Lady Mulvaney in custody for the moment, and Galt hadn't been seen for years. Adam figured he was laying low as well.

Taking a deep breath, he ushered Nathan and Haley away. "Come on, you two; we do need to talk…"

* * *

Brooke didn't know how, but she found herself in the hospital chapel. She lost track of how long she sat in the front pew, thinking about everything that had happened.

Tonight, Milly had been excited about meeting with her friends from school at the dance club. Brooke and Bevin had been looking forward to the club scene as well. How had it all gone wrong?

_Was it Chad that drugged Milly tonight? Did Kevin really get to her in time? Why weren't her school mates sticking closer to her? Could this have been prevented?_ Brooke's thoughts were racing. If it was Chad, what was making him do these things? Did he feel like he had something to prove?

She didn't realize she wasn't alone until she heard someone sit in the pew behind her.

"Are you all right?" a man's slightly cultured voice asked gently.

Brooke turned to find an attractive older man sitting there. He had dark hair and looked to be in his late thirties to almost forty. She shook her head.

"My cousin's in the hospital," she admitted, not wanting to elaborate.

The man flashed a sympathetic smile. "I'm sorry to hear that." He lowered his voice. "You did the right thing bringing her here the way you did."

Brooke's eyes widened. "How did you…?"

"You teleported her here, but you weren't alone; you had help." The man gazed at her and then held out his hand. "I'm John."

"Brooke," she replied as she shook his hand. "Are you…?"

"Yes, I was one of your kind. Perhaps I still am at some level." John smiled. "Brooke, trust your feelings, and your new abilities. They will help you and your friends get to the truth."

After a moment, he left the chapel, leaving Brooke to her thoughts. She'd tried to use her newfound powers to get to the truth of what happened to her, but hadn't succeeded.

_Maybe I need to look at this from a different angel,_ she thought to herself. _Maybe I need to do what Nathan's doing; getting into Chad's head. Perhaps then we may be able to stop him._

* * *

"Adam, you can trust us to keep this quiet," Nathan said. The Australian had escorted Nathan and Haley to the hospital cafeteria where he proceeded to tell Nathan and Haley what exactly he, Megabyte, Jade, Ami, and now Brooke, were. He also told them of the dangers of certain people if they knew what they truly were.

"They could get to us; exploit us and our powers," Adam said. "In fact, around the time of Brooke's attack, we were dealing with Colonel Masters and Lady Mulvaney a second time. She wants to use us to extort your country."

"Sounds like a nasty customer," Haley said, wrinkling her nose in distaste. "Please tell me she's in custody."

"For the moment," Megabyte replied. "But who's to say how long she'll stay there? She comes from a lot of money. She could buy her way out of jail."

Jade shuddered. This was a side of being a Tomorrow Person that she didn't like. When she'd first met Adam and Megabyte, all she'd seen was the fun of being able to teleport wherever she wanted whenever she wanted. But when she and Adam had been captured by Colonel Masters a month or so ago and held by Lady Mulvaney, she had gotten the other side of being a Tomorrow Person. Thankfully, their captivity hadn't lasted long, but she knew there would be others like it and she decided to prepare herself; especially since chances were that she'd be alone next time, without Adam's guidance.

"I'm sorry," Kevin said, cutting into Jade's thoughts. "All I was thinking about was getting Milly to hospital quickly."

"Me too," Bevin added. "It was my bright idea for him and Brooke to teleport all of us here. I didn't want Milly to die like that girl."

"It's okay; we just need to be more careful." Adam smiled.

"We should probably head out, but we left Aunt Beth's car over by the club," Haley said with a shrug.

"I can get you guys to the alley by the club." Megabyte grinned. "We'll be discreet," he added at Adam's look of concern.

A moment later, Megabyte teleported out with Nathan and Haley, leaving Kevin, Adam, and Jade alone.

"I need to be heading home," Kevin said. "I'm only here for the summer, and then it's back to Scotland for school. Nice seeing you again, Adam, Jade."

Unlike Megabyte, Kevin didn't teleport out. He chose to walk out of the hospital cafeteria, say his goodbyes to Megabyte's parents and then leave to catch a cab home. Bevin also decided to head back up to the waiting room to see if Brooke had returned, and they were going to wait for word on Milly's condition.

Adam and Jade were left alone in the cafeteria. She felt his arm come around her shoulders comfortingly.

/We're going to get to the bottom of this, and stop this bloke,/ he 'pathed gently.

She nodded. /He's being reckless; he'll make a mistake./

"Maybe we should head back up to the waiting room," she suggested aloud. "We can see how Milly's doing."

Adam nodded and they walked to the elevators, hand in hand, where General Damon, Gladys, Bevin, and maybe Brooke were waiting for word.

* * *

AN: Hope you liked that Original Series twist. I'd like to think that maybe John would be waiting, biding his time and watching over all the new Tomorrow People in a discreet way. Please review. :) Hope you like it.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Adam and Jade met Brooke, Bevin, and Megabyte back in the waiting room where Bill and Gladys were still sitting.

"Dad, any word?" Megabyte asked.

The older man nodded. "They ran some tests, and they were able to determine that beyond the drugging, Milly wasn't assaulted further."

"So they didn't get a chance to rape her," Bevin guessed. "Kevin was able to scare them off."

"Seems so." Bill sighed. "Don't let this get out, but I may have some clout of my own. I'm going to make a few calls to some friends in the police department back in Vermont as well as here; see if I can get the ball rolling to get this menace off the streets and out of London before he hurts someone else."

"For once, I think that's a great idea," Megabyte told his father. "But how much clout do you have back home? You know what Nathan and Haley said. His dad has money and power to get what he wants."

"But remember, son, I have clout of my own; with my own connections, both here and in the States, I'm sure we can find a way to get this guy."

"Speaking of Nathan and Haley; Adam, how did they take what you had to tell them?" Brooke asked. "I know we shouldn't have done what we did, but—"

"Brooke, it's okay," Adam interrupted firmly. "I think they took things well. While I suspect they may tell Becca, I know it's not going to go any further than the three of them."

"Becca, Haley, and Nathan are pretty trustworthy," Bevin added.

At that moment, the doctor came out. "General and Mrs. Damon?"

Bill and Gladys stood up. "Yes, how's Milly?"

The doctor smiled. "Your daughter's going to be okay. We've given her narcan to counteract the drug she was given. It was as we suspected."

"What was she dosed with?" Megabyte asked.

"She was given a double dose of Rohypnol, also known as roofies."

"Also know as the date rape drug," Brooke added.

"You're familiar with it?" the doctor asked.

Brooke rolled her eyes. "I had the misfortune of getting up close and personal with it a few weeks ago. At least Milly was spared what else I went through."

"Doctor, I'll be getting in touch with some of my connections in Scotland Yard," Bill told him. "I need to make sure that your test results on my daughter are accurate and in good order." His gaze was fierce. "If we're right, then we could be dealing with the same attacker."

* * *

Over the next few days, Adam kept in close contact with Megabyte, Brooke, Jade, Ami, and Kevin. Once Bill had gotten the London authorities involved, it was smooth sailing.

/If Chad is here in England, and if he was the one who drugged my sister, then we've got him cornered,/ Megabyte 'pathed to Adam. /Anything else he does will incriminate him further./

/Or it might make him think he has nothing to lose./

A week after the incident at the club, they decided to go clubbing and Jade would be going with them. Nathan, Haley, and Becca were meeting them there, but Milly decided to not go this time.

"Make sure you guys stick together," Bill said. "I don't want to have to make a second trip to the hospital for you."

Adam and Megabyte nodded. The American was the closest thing Adam had to a father since breaking out. The same rang true for Ami and Jade, since both their fathers had died when they were younger.

At the club, Jade and Adam danced together most of the time, but they occasionally switched partners. Sometimes Jade danced with Megabyte; other times with Kevin or Nathan, while Adam danced with Brooke, Haley, and sometimes Becca.

After a few minutes, Jade excused herself to go to the bar for a quick drink. She ordered a Sprite straight and then she ordered the same thing on the rocks for Adam.

Chadwick Shaw watched as the English girl ordered two sodas. He'd seen her dancing with that taller fellow and then the other two guys. While the English girl's back was turned, he slipped two pills into the cup with no ice.

He grinned. The girl was somewhat pretty, with her long brown hair and blue eyes. _She would be perfect. I think it's time she was giving me what she's so obviously giving that other guy_, he thought. Now all he had to do was wait for the drug to take effect.

TBC...


	12. Chapter 12

**Warning, this chapter is definitely rated PG-13, aka T, for language and sensitive material, but it is worth it to read. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

Jade was starting to feel woozy by almost nine that night. "I'll be right back!" she shouted to Adam and Megabyte.

She remembered where the loo was, so all she could think was that she needed to splash cold water on her face and get back to her friends. But before she could get there, she fell into another body.

Chad smiled as the English girl fell right into him. _This is perfect,_ he thought evilly as he and one of his friends escorted her from the club to the dark alleyway.

Meanwhile, Adam and Brooke were both starting to feel woozy. "Are you guys okay?" Haley asked. "You both look like you're about to keel over."

"I almost feel drunk," Adam admitted. "But they don't serve alcohol here…" His voice trailed off as he realized what he was feeling. "It's Jade!"

"She's been drugged," Brooke added as she shook off her own stupor, remembering John's words: _Trust your feelings…_

"Where is she?" Megabyte demanded. "Where would they take her?"

"I know exactly where they've taken her! Come on!"

The group of teens ran out of the club and down the street to a dark alleyway. Brooke just hoped they weren't too late.

* * *

Chad and his friend, David, dragged the English girl into the alley and threw her down onto a pile of trash.

"Now we're gonna have some fun," Chad murmured as he began to unfasten his jeans.

"That's funny," a female voice said behind him. "Because I have a feeling that if she were conscious enough, she'd disagree."

"I know we do," a male Australian accented voice added.

Chad turned and found Brooke Hansen with Nathan, Haley, Becca, and three other kids standing behind her. The boy who'd spoken was glaring at him.

"Nathan, you takin' my fun?" he sneered.

/Adam, get Jade out of here,/ Brooke 'pathed. /Take her to her house./

He nodded. /Promise me you won't do anything foolish./

/Don't worry. Megabyte, Bevin, and Ami are here with me. I think you have to be more worried about Haley. She looks like she's going to explode./

"Yeah, actually I am," Nathan said. "Adam, get Jade out of here."

Adam nodded. "Gladly." He picked Jade up, cradling her gently in his arms. She was still semi-conscious, draping her arm weakly around his neck. He carried her out of the alley, and once they were in a somewhat private area, teleported her away.

Meanwhile, Nathan glared at his brother. "You are a real piece of work," he said. "Is that what life and love are all about? You taking advantage of girls who are too drugged out to fight back?"

Chad laughed. "Yeah, well, at least I had fun with this piece." He gazed at Brooke.

Haley shook her head. "Nathan's right; you are a real piece of work. What you did wasn't all fun and games; it wasn't romance; it was rape. What you almost did to Jade tonight was rape. Just because she was too drugged out to say no doesn't make it right. You almost took something precious from her; something that she wants to give to someone special when the time was right. And what about Milly Damon? And Marcia Hancock? Would they have enjoyed your brand of romance?"

"Who are those chicks?" Chad laughed again, and Megabyte was fighting the urge to belt him in the jaw.

"Milly is my kid sister, and Marcia was the girl you drugged and raped, but she suffered an allergic reaction to your roofies and died," Megabyte said in a low, calm voice. "So I'd say your brand of romance is majorly lethal. And you're already on my list for what you did to Brooke."

"And even though you weren't able to do to Jade what you did to Brooke and Marcia, you still stole a bit of her innocence, and she won't be able to get it back," Bevin added.

Chad sneered at the group. "Whatever."

Haley was incensed. "So that," she began as she backhanded him hard across the face. "Is for drugging Jade, Milly, Brooke, and Marcia. And that," she said as she kneed him hard in the groin, "is for raping Brooke, Marcia, and all the other girls you went after in Vermont during your little lust-spree."

Chad was almost hunched over in pain, but he glared at Haley. "Bitch, you're lucky you're Nathan's girl!"

"Buddy, you're lucky I'm Nathan's girl!" Haley countered. "I think it's time you get your insecure, skanky, perverted ass outta here, right now!"

"You little bi—" Chad began, but Megabyte and Nathan stepped in his way.

"All you've earned is the right to get outta here while you're ahead," Megabyte fairly snarled.

Chad glared at the group of teenagers and stalked away with his buddies in tow. "Nathan, you ain't heard the last of this!"

"Yeah, whatever." Nathan just rolled his eyes and then turned to Megabyte and Brooke. "Where do you think Adam took Jade?"

"Probably to her home in Salisbury," Megabyte replied. "He'll have to tell her mom about what happened tonight."

"At least Chad won't be getting any action anytime soon," Becca piped up. "Haley, I think you just ruined his weekend."

For the first time in a long while, Haley began to laugh. "We should be so lucky."

* * *

Penny Weston gave Adam a playful glare. "If you're going to do what I think you're going to do, at least get her up to her room."

"Tempting as that is, I'm sensing that I need to take her to the Ship and heal her," Adam told her. "I won't do that without your approval, but I sense she'll be safer there."

Penny nodded. In the time she'd known Adam Newman, not once did she ever feel uncomfortable about him taking her daughter places. He was always a perfect gentleman and he treated Jade like someone special to him.

"Fair enough, but there's something I want to know." She grinned. "Just how long have you been in love with my daughter?"

* * *

AN: Yep, the cat's out of the bag now. Stay tuned.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Adam was thunderstruck and blushed. "Excuse me?"

Penny laughed. "You heard me. I've seen the looks you've been giving my Jade for weeks now. There are certain things a woman never forgets. Her father, may he rest in peace, used to look at me like that before we married."

Adam smiled with relief. "We only just talked about it recently, before this happened." He gestured to the almost unconscious Jade lying on the sofa.

"To be honest, don't you think we should take her to hospital first?" Penny asked. "Run a blood test to get confirmation of the drug she was slipped?"

"You're right." Adam held tight to Jade's hand while he took Penny's hand. He then teleported the three of them to a local hospital in Salisbury.

* * *

At the hospital, the tests were run so smoothly that Adam didn't know what Penny had told them. But they received confirmation. Jade's tox screen came back positive for rohypnol. But her other tests, including a rape kit, came back negative. The doctor administered narcan to counteract the drug, and Jade was now sleeping peacefully.

"We'd like to keep her overnight for observation," the doctor told Penny. "If everything checks out, she should be free to go in the morning."

Adam and Penny nodded, and Adam turned his mind toward telepathy to Megabyte, Ami, and Brooke.

/Megabyte, how did everything go?/

/You missed all the excitement, pal,/ he 'pathed back. /Haley really let him have it. For a minute there, I thought she and Chad were going to come to blows. Nathan and I stepped in at that point. But let's just say, he won't be getting any action anytime soon./

Adam chuckled. He'd know Haley was feisty, but he didn't realize how much so. /I'm almost sorry she's not a Tomorrow Person. It would've been interesting to see her go up against Sam Rees a year or so ago./

/How's Jade?/

/Resting comfortably; her mum suggested we bring her to hospital in Salisbury. I'm going to stay here for the night and keep an eye on her, just in case. Penny's okay with it./

/Hey Adam, it's Brooke,/ Brooke 'pathed. /So Jade's going to be okay, right?/

/Yeah, she's going to be fine. I think once she's released tomorrow, I'm going to take her to the Ship to recover. Penny and I already discussed it./

/Get in good with the mom, and your path to romance with that gal is smooth sailing,/ Brooke teased. /Good boy./

Adam chuckled again, catching Penny's attention.

"Are you talking with the others?" she asked.

"Yeah, they were wondering about Jade. I let them know she's going to be okay."

"They've got her room ready, with a recliner for you." Penny shrugged. "It's not much, but I'm guessing it's better than nothing." She paused in thought. "I hope Megabyte's father is able to use his connections to get this bloke off the streets."

Adam shook his head. "That makes two of us."

* * *

The next morning, Megabyte, Bevin, and Brooke were both up early, in spite of all the excitement the night before. Nathan, Haley, and Becca had spent the night at the Damon house, with Nathan sharing Megabyte's room while the girls used both the guest room and Milly's room.

"What exactly did Adam say about Jade?" Bevin asked as they sat together in the dining room.

"That she was going to be fine," Megabyte replied. "They kept her overnight at a hospital in Salisbury. Adam said that once she was released that he would take her to the Ship so she could recover."

"But did they run a tox screen?" Brook queried.

"Yep, she came up positive for rohypnol." Megabyte shook his head. "But everything else checked out. We got to her in time."

The phone rang, and Megabyte heard his father talking. Nathan, Haley, and Becca came into dining room just as Bill entered with a grin.

"Well, I've got good news," he said. "London authorities busted your friend, Chadwick Shaw last night after the incident at the nightclub. They found a prescription bottle on him that he was using to transport the drug."

"So now what?" Haley asked.

"Now, we wait, but I have a feeling the wait won't be for too much longer." Bill smiled. "My contacts in Vermont have connected not only Chadwick, but also Dan Shaw to the attacks back there. There was a search done at his house and they found loads of the drug." He paused and then turned to Nathan. "Nathan, I'm truly sorry."

Nathan nodded. "It's okay, Mr. Damon. I saw that coming a mile away."

"Yeah, but I have a feeling it doesn't make it any easier," Brooke said. "So I'm guessing all we're waiting for is the extradition orders from Vermont, right?"

Bill nodded.

"Would I have to go back and testify?"

"You might, but we'll cross that bridge when we get to it." Bill sighed. "The authorities are going to want to talk to you kids about the two incidents here, with Milly and Jade."

"I'll let Adam and Jade know, although I have a feeling Jade might not be any help." Megabyte shrugged.

"Yeah, the drug will have wiped away most of her memory of last night." Bevin shuddered. "I think I can speak for everyone here when I say I'll be glad when this is over."

Bill decided then was a good time to change the subject. "So, Haley, when is that talent show that you came out here for?"

"It's actually in a week, and you guys are invited." She grinned. "It's at Hyde Park here in London, and according to my information packet, Byron Lucifer is one of the judges."

As the conversation shifted from drugs to Haley's talent show, Brooke relaxed. She could sense there was a light at the end of this long tunnel. And she hoped that she and her friends could get there without too much more drama. And she especially hoped that Adam and Jade could take advantage of this time together at the Ship.

TBC...

* * *

Next chapter will be pure innocent romance. Stay tuned!


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Jade crawled out of Adam's tent, feeling perkier than she had when she was released from the hospital in Salisbury that morning. She'd still felt run down when Adam had teleported her here. But after Adam had used his healing powers on her and a quick nap, she felt almost as good as new.

She looked around, knowing that Adam was in the Ship, probably taking a nap as well. She knew that using his healing powers took a toll on him sometimes, drained his energy. At this recollection, she felt guilty for him having to use his powers to help her recover from the drugging. _If Chadwick Shaw hadn't been such an arse, Adam wouldn't have been put into that position_, she thought with a touch of anger.

She chuckled as she recalled Adam telling her about their confrontation with her would-be attacker. _I guess Chad underestimated Brooke, Haley, Bevin, and Becca,_ she thought ruefully.

She walked down the beach to the shoreline barefoot, enjoying the feeling of her toes digging into the wet sand. Ever since breaking out, she'd come here to swim occasionally. Sometimes she came with Ami; sometimes she came alone, but among her spare changes of clothes she left here at the Ship, she included her bathing suit, just in case she wanted to cool off by taking a quick dip in the water.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a pair of arms sliding around her waist gently. She smiled, leaning against the boy who held her. "Adam, did you just wake up?"

"No, I woke up an hour ago. Giving you some of my healing energy wasn't as taxing as you may have feared. I just went to the Ship and slept for a couple of hours, and I was fine." Adam smiled and pressed a kiss to her cheek. "And I'd do it again if I had to."

Jade also smiled and turned around so she was facing him. The next few moments seemed to pass in slow motion, but for the two of them, they seemed to almost go too fast.

Adam cupped her face in his hands, his thumb stroking her cheek. She leaned into his touch, wanting more of it. Her eyes fluttered closed and he needed no more permission than that.

His lips came down gently upon hers, almost as if they were meant to meet and meld together. Adam kissed her tentatively at first, but Jade kissed him back with the all feeling she had for him. Their kiss deepened slightly, and they held each other close.

Jade lost track of how long they were there on the shore, water lapping over their feet, in each other's arms, kissing. She opened her shields and let Adam experience the depth of her feelings for him. In turn, he did the same thing and they held each other tighter in response.

When he finally released her, she was breathless. What she'd experienced was more intimate than the act of sex. They had just made love in a way that had kept them both chaste. It was all mental and emotional.

"I love you, Jade," he whispered as he held close again.

"And I love you." She smiled tearfully as he kissed her again, this time briefly, but still with feeling.

At that moment, they could both hear Megabyte calling out to them telepathically.

/Hey guys, my dad has some interesting news. Would you be able to come to the house?/

Adam looked at Jade. She nodded. /We'll be right there,/ he 'pathed.

They stood on the beach, hand in hand, and teleported to the Damon home.

* * *

Bill wasted no time in telling them about Chad's arrest in London. "The police are going to want to talk to you, Jade," he said. "Is there any way you remember much about your drugging?"

"Not too much," she replied. "The doctors told me that I'd been given a double dose of the stuff. I was drifting in and out until Adam and Mum got me to hospital."

"We'll want to talk to them anyway about what happened with you and Milly." Bill looked at the kids long and hard. "I don't want Chad Shaw to get away with this."

At the local police station, Jade answered their questions as best she could. Thankfully, Bill had come up with a plausible story about how Adam had gotten her home to Salisbury; that he'd brought her to the Damon home, and Bill himself had driven them to Salisbury long enough to pick up Jade's mother and then he'd driven them to the hospital in that small town.

Adam's statement to the police that Chad had been standing over Jade in that alley with his jeans unfastened was enough for the police to charge him with attempted rape. "But truth of the matter is that the authorities in the States are wanting him for several counts of rape and one count of murder," DCI Stuart told them. "We may have to drop the charges, Miss Weston, to get him extradited back Stateside."

Jade nodded. "I understand. As long as he's not able to hurt another girl, that'll be good enough for me."

Bill wasn't happy about the charges being dropped, but he understood it was the only way to get Chad Shaw extradited back to Vermont to face the numerous charges against him. But Milly and Jade were in agreement that in their hearts, he would be facing justice, even without what he did to them, or tried to do to them being on the record.

* * *

A week after the incident at the club, it was over. Chadwick Shaw was formally extradited from London back to the States where he would be facing charges of rape and second degree murder for his role in the death of Marcia Hancock. Brooke was informed that she didn't need to cut her vacation short to come back. It would be a while before there would be a trial, if there was one. The gossip that Bevin and Haley were getting via email from their friends back in Vermont was that there was a possibility of Chad pleading down to lesser charges to avoid the negative publicity of a trial.

Nathan finally admitted that he was dreading going home because of what happened. They were at Q Gardens with Adam and Jade.

"Nate, they can't hurt you," Haley soothed him. "Besides, you emancipated yourself from your dad. It's not like he has power over you."

"But it's not just Dad," he countered. "Chad's got friends that could come after you guys."

"And even if they did, we know how to handle it," Jade assured him. "Do you think Chad's friends could come after you?"

"I don't know," he admitted. "After all, I ratted on him for what he did to the girls. That's a cardinal sin at our school."

"If there's any harassment, we'll take it on as it comes," Haley reassured him. She watched as Adam and Jade walked around the gardens hand in hand. She smiled. It was pretty obvious they were in love. It was nice to see and think about something besides all the doom and gloom of the past few days.

Adam guided Jade through the garden and all the plant life. Carefully plucking a pink rose from a bush that Beth kept to make the place pretty, he handed it to her. She smiled and wrapped her arms around him. She knew in that moment this was right what was happening between them; that even with all the adventures they would face, they would face them together.

* * *

AN: Epilogue will be next, and then a couple one-shots may follow. Stay tuned.


	15. Epilogue

**Yep, we're at the end. I'm going to try a songfic next in this universe. We shall see what my mind comes up with. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Epilogue**

Two weeks later, Adam, Jade, Ami, Megabyte, Milly, Becca, and Nathan were at Hyde Park to see Haley perform in the finals of the talent contest. She would be performing three songs for the three rounds as she qualified.

"Third place is the opportunity to record a demo in the home studio of Byron Lucifer," Nathan was saying. "Hales and I have heard some of his stuff; it would be interesting for her to have that opportunity."

"He's actually pretty good," Megabyte said.

Haley made it to the second round, and she took to the stage with her acoustic guitar. Adam already knew what she'd picked for the second round.

"Jade, you want to dance off to the side?" he asked with a cheeky grin.

She grinned back and took his hand. He led her off to the side and they began to dance to Haley's song. They both knew that she did some songwriting on the side; that she'd been writing this one during the time she and Nathan had been here.

Haley had seen them go off to the side of the stage and she could see them slow dancing together.

"But I could never leave you, even if you asked me to," she sang. "I could never say goodbye, or make you cry…"

Adam smiled as he held Jade close. He would never walk away from her, if he could help it. And he knew she felt the same.

* * *

Fin...


End file.
